Enthusiasm
by AngelHeartObsession
Summary: Part of my challenge, but stands alone as a oneshot. Theme 97. Enthusiasm: "Everyone knows that the world is definitely ending if Kuroko showed emotion. That is why the Seirin was very scared when Kuroko entered the basketball club showing a ton of enthusiasm." Warning: Characters are OOC for most of it.


**I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.**

**Theme 97:** **Enthusiasm **

Everyone knows that the world is definitely ending if Kuroko showed emotion. That is why the Seirin was _very_ scared when Kuroko entered the basketball club showing a ton of _enthusiasm._

"Hello!" Kuroko greeted his teammates happily. The other guys were trying very hard not to have a heart attack right then and there.

"H-Hello, K-Kuroko-kun," Riko stuttered out nervously. Kuroko didn't even notice their nervousness as he said, "Let's have a fun day at practice!"

The basketball members practiced, and for the majority of it, Kuroko was _smiling_. Even as he was exhausted, _he kept on smiling_. It was creeping them out.

When they were allowed to take a break, Kagami instantly made a beeline to his cellphone. Hyuuga was curious, so he asked, "What are you doing, Kagami?"

"Getting help," was the vague reply. Kagami began to text someone, and so Hyuuga dropped it and instead looked at Kuroko going around his teammates asking them if they were okay even though he was unsteady on his feet.

* * *

Kise Ryota was simply at practice when he got a text message.

_To: Kise Ryota, Midorima Shintaro, Aomine Daiki, Murasakibara Atsushi, Akashi Seijuro_

_From: Kagami Taiga_

_Re: Kuroko_

_Come to Seirin right now. Something is wrong with Kuroko..._

Kise gasped. Something is wrong with his precious Kurokocchi?! He immediately ran out of the room, ignoring the protests of his teammates and coach.

He didn't care. If Kuroko was in trouble, then he would be there in an instant.

* * *

Midorima Shintaro was also in the middle of practice when he got the text message.

_To: Kise Ryota, Midorima Shintaro, Aomine Daiki, Murasakibara Atsushi, Akashi Seijuro_

_From: Kagami Taiga_

_Re: Kuroko_

_Come to Seirin right now. Something is wrong with Kuroko..._

Midorima would have just ignored the text, had he not seen that Kagami messaged _all _of the GoM.

"I wonder what's wrong..." he muttered to himself before talking to his coach about being excused from practice. He used one of his three selfish requests, and soon enough he was on his way to Seirin.

* * *

Aomine Daiki was on the rooftop sleeping when the text came to him.

"Ugh, damn it, Satsuki," Aomine muttered as he began to wake up. He chose to answer his phone, because then he would have a very angry manager after his head.

Surprisingly, it wasn't from Momoi. It was from someone else.

_To: Kise Ryota, Midorima Shintaro, Aomine Daiki, Murasakibara Atsushi, Akashi Seijuro_

_From: Kagami Taiga_

_Re: Kuroko_

_Come to Seirin right now. Something is wrong with Kuroko..._

"What's wrong with Tetsu?" Aomine muttered before getting up from his sitting position and exiting the rooftop to go to Seirin.

* * *

Murasakibara Atsushi was sitting down on the bench eating some snack out of his huge pile when he received the message.

_To: Kise Ryota, Midorima Shintaro, Aomine Daiki, Murasakibara Atsushi, Akashi Seijuro_

_From: Kagami Taiga_

_Re: Kuroko_

_Come to Seirin right now. Something is wrong with Kuroko..._

"Eh, Kuro-chin is in trouble..." Murasakibara said lazily. Nevertheless, he got up and exited practice, regardless of his other teammates.

* * *

Akashi Seijuro knew that the text was coming, seeing that he was already aboard a train to get him to where Seirin is located.

_To: Kise Ryota, Midorima Shintaro, Aomine Daiki, Murasakibara Atsushi, Akashi Seijuro_

_From: Kagami Taiga_

_Re: Kuroko_

_Come to Seirin right now. Something is wrong with Kuroko..._

Akashi smirked before closing his phone. He looked out the window, and thought, _'I wonder what happened to Tetsuya?'_

* * *

Practice for Seirin was just ending, and Kagami was very nervous.

"Let's call this a day, everyone!" Riko said. Kagami was looking very worried while everyone else began to pack up and go to the locker rooms. It was a tiring practice, and everyone wanted to go home.

"Wait!" Kagami yelled, causing everyone to stop and turn to him.

"Why, Kagami-kun? Are you hurt? Are you too tired? Why do you want us to stop?" Kurko began firing questions at his 'light'. Kagami was floundering trying to get an excuse, but he was saved from doing so.

"SHUT THE HELL UP, KISE!" a very familiar voice screamed before the doors to the gym slammed open. Aomine stormed in, trying to escape the whining Kise. Midorima trailed behind the duo, holding a plush cow in his hand. Murasakibara, who was still eating snacks, walked in along with Akashi.

"Hello~!" Kuroko exclaimed, before going up to Aomine and hugging him. The ace of Touou froze in his tracks at what his former 'shadow'. Kuroko went along and hugged Kise, who stopped his whining immediately. He tried to hug Midorima, but got pushed away, so he used his misdirection to disappear and reappear hugging the green-haired boy. Midorima also stopped all movements at the contacts, and remained that way while Kuroko went to hug Murasakibara, who was close to dropping his snacks in shock, and Akashi, who was the only one to actually hug Kuroko back.

"This is a surprise! What are you doing here?" Kuroko asked enthusiastically. That snapped Aomine out of his faze.

"WHAT THE HELL DID THEY DO TO YOU, TETSU?!" he screamed again. That snapped the GoM out of their frozen state.

"Kurokocchi, what did they do?!" Kise whined dramatically before tackling the shadow in a hug with tears streaming down his face. Surprisingly, Kuroko actually accepted his hug.

"We didn't do anything! He just came here to practice all bubbly and enthusiastic!" Riko yelled, breaking out of her reverie of seeing the entire GoM gathered in one place.

"Well, you must have done _something_ to him so that he is acting like this," Midorima stated.

"Eh, Kuro-chin must have become crazy because he is hungry," Murasakibara deduced, so he went over to Kuroko and offered him some of his snacks. The other people, minus the GoM, looked at Murasakibara like he was crazy. Well, he must be if he drawn that conclusion.

Akashi sighed at the others stupidity, and he walked up to Kuroko. "Tetsuya, why do you have so much enthusiasm?"

Kuroko turned to his former captain with an innocent look on his face. "I-I thought that everyone liked me being happy."

"NO!" Everyone screamed at him.

"After all, everyone was pushing for me to show more emotion," Kuroko added. The GoM stood there before turning to Seirin, who was crowded together. The team all agreed on something, seeing as that they were hiding their fear from the multicolored-haired group.

"Including Akashi-kun, Murasakibara-kun, Aomine-kun, Midorima-kun, and Kise-kun," he continued. The GoM broke their gaze from Seirin to look surprisingly at Kuroko.

"We like you better when you are normal," Aomine said, for once saying a smart thing.

"Well then..." Kuroko dropped his smile and put on his stoic mask on. "Kise-kun, please get off of me."

"B-but...!"

"Please get off of me."

Kise then released his hold on the blunette. Kuroko then turned to Kagami and said bluntly, "You didn't have to get the Generation of Miracles here."

"H-how did you know?!" Kagami yelled in shock. He was sure that he hid it.

"Because you were the only one who used a phone. Try not to be smart ever again, Kagami-kun. You will never succeed at it."

"What's that suppose to mean?!"

Everyone was relieved that Kuroko reverted to his usual, emotionless and blunt self again. They don't want to imagine what would happen later if Kuroko kept up the illusion that he had a lot of enthusiasm.

**I wrote the characters OOC for humor, so please don't kill me!**

**Everything for my challenge is on my profile.**

**Please review!**


End file.
